


Pretty Jagged Smile

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Sin City (2005), Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blood, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Violence, mild stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight is on a quest to track down the missing Pammy.  Kevin might have the answers, but first Dwight needs to reach out to him. And how does one communicate with a person who never speaks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter tame.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no money from this fic.

He hadn’t started going to church because of Kevin. But Kevin was the reason why he kept going back.

It had started out with the disappearance of Pammy, the newest member of the Old Towne girls. She wasn’t the typical streeter; Pammy had an innocence and vulnerability that kept her in high demand for her first month on the job. Hailing from some town, any town, Alabama, she had been the local beauty queen. Why she moved to Basin City, no one knew, but it had broken her within days of arrival. She still kept going to church though, every other day and both Saturday and Sunday. While Sin City was home to the lowest of the low, it had not managed to suck the last of the light from Pammy.

That is, until the Tuesday morning when she neglected to return to the girls after church services ended. After a day had passed, Gail called Dwight and asked him for help in tracking down the lost woman.

Pammy was the reason Dwight first went to the church, a Thursday morning when the crowds were thin and the cavernous room strangely quiet. Dwight spoke with the minister and the staff on hand, anyone who might have seen Pammy that Tuesday. Many had seen her at church, recognizing her from her attendance in the last month, but no one saw her when she left.

Taking a suggestion from the minister, Dwight came back a few hours later when the evening crowds were in attendance, and spent time talking with the regulars who might have spoken with her in the last month, anyone who might have learned anything about the vanished girl.

It was at this evening mass when he first saw Kevin at the church. A rainstorm was on its way, and the sky had deepened in anticipation. Many of the people who had arrived for the evening prayers left before confession, hoping to beat the rain before it broke the threatening black skies overhead. Dwight found himself almost alone in the side knave, deep and dark with shadows. The church was dim, whispering voices from the pews muted as prayers were murmured for friends and family.

Dwight was waiting for the priest who normally took Pammy’s confession, hoping he could work around his oath to give him insight into Pammy’s mindset, what she might have spoken about within confession. He was leaning against the cool damp wall staring into space when a small click caught his ear. Dwight looked up, expecting to see the priest step out from his stall.

Instead, a young man walked out and stood there, head turned in his direction. His black clad body looked small, almost childlike; and with a buttoned down collar sticking out from a black shiny sweater, and with his matching dark jeans, his body melting into the gloom. Except for a white gash across his chest, a zig-zagged stripe cutting across his chest like jagged teeth grinning evilly at the world.

Dwight’s eyes captured the image of the youth in a flash, a black and white negative seared into his brain like lightening across the sky. The youth stood still, frozen, his eyes staring at Dwight, blue eyes that were the colour of ice at night in winter time. His face was expressionless, a mask blindly staring in his direction across the empty hall. Dwight saw small glasses that framed the small boy’s face, thin and delicate, and his eyes never blinked the whole time he stood as if waiting for something to happen. He had a fine nose, narrow and slender, with skin pale as snow, pure silk and cheeks never shaven, his lips pink and lush.

Angel lips like a child, Dwight though distractedly, until a ghost of a smile twitched those angel lips, revealing a glimpse of blinding white teeth that looked for a moment like they had been filed to fine needle points. Dwight closed his eyes for a second in disbelief, and when he opened his eyes, the youth was quickly backpedaling away from him, his black high top sneakers leaving scuff marks in the dust that layered the floor of the old church. Their eyes met once more, blue on blue, and recognition was there, though of what Dwight had no clue.

The youth spun on his feet and scuttled quickly off into the darkening gloom towards the rear of the church. Dwight stepped forward, his hooded eyes following the rapidly retreating figure, when he called out softly into the shadows, “Wait, please, I’m looking for a woman named Pammy, you might have met her here, have you seen her …” but the empty corridor simply let the words bounce around unanswered, fading as quickly as the soft footsteps that hurried away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still at church.

The priest knew Pammy, as Dwight had suspected, but not where she went. He also knew the stranger from the confessional: “Ah, yes, Kevin. We call him the silent one. Comes every day, regular as clockwork. Rarely says a word. Used to talk a bit, a few months back when he arrived here. Never spoke to anyone though – we had to talk to him first, and even then his replies were terse and short. Had some complicated questions he wanted God to answer. Maybe God did, because one day Kevin simply didn’t reply when I asked him a question. Never spoke again and never answered another question. The last few weeks, it’s been totally silence. Even when he’s in the booth with me. I sit there and listen to him breathe. It’s quite creepy, really.” The priest ended with a small shudder, looking around the empty church apprehensively.

Dwight replied, a bit incredulously, “He stopped talking? He doesn’t communicate? How does he live?” The priest shook his head, “Mainly like a deaf person does, from what I can tell. Somewhere, he has shelter, food, and clothes, though I’ve yet to see him in an outfit outside the one you see him wear every day. He seems to get by. I think he lives in one of the flophouses over on Main. I’ve seen him on the streets there before, scurrying by not looking at anyone.”

The priest looked closely at Dwight, adding, “He still replies to questions, on occasion, with a nod of his head. But mainly, I read his face and try to figure out what he wants. It’s not easy. But he’s here every day, alone, so every day I try to reach him. He’s one of my flock.” As the priest turned to walk away, he added quietly, “Kevin knew Pammy. Or, at least, I saw her sitting near him on occasion. I’m not sure if she ever spoke to him. But Kevin was here the last Tuesday Pammy was seen.”

Dwight returned to church the following day, and the next day, and the day after that. Questions about Pammy continued to fall from his lips to every person he met, but his brooding eyes never left the small figure of Kevin sitting alone in the back pew of the church during mass.

Dwight watched Kevin constantly, wondering how best to tame the wildness within. There was no way he could simply walk up to Kevin and ask him questions. The priest made that clear. Kevin would leave if anyone came near him. What Dwight needed was to get Kevin to break through on his own and approach Dwight instead. He needs to feel in control, the priest had said. He’ll come to you, if he is interested in hearing what you have to say. Dwight kept his distance, not wanting to startle him, wanting Kevin to continue his return to the church where Dwight could watch him for hours upon end.

After another four solid nights at the church, watching the distant youth, Dwight felt he knew something about Kevin, knew more about his body language, those slight but revealing unconscious mannerisms that everyone has.

Dwight saw the subtle expressions that fluttered across Kevin’s face, surfacing and disappearing within scant seconds, passing like shadows of cloud across a field on a sunny day. Kevin’s face became more beautiful for Dwight to watch -- the small movements of the muscles around his lips; smiles or grimaces giving hidden hints as to their presence. Crinkles that appeared and smoothed themselves out around his eyes, giving Kevin’s face more depth and dimension.

And on the rare occasion, so rare Dwight was still uncertain as to what he had seen, words appeared on Kevin’s lips, unsaid words that were whispered only to himself. Words that were shadows dying on his lips, not spoken aloud.

Sometimes, Dwight wondered if Kevin watched him in return, and thought he might be, seeing the occasional flash of light from the corner of his eye like a beam of sunshine reflecting off of Kevin’s glasses. Sometimes, he thought he saw Kevin smiling at him, a beaming grin of exuberance that shone like a supernova across the room. Yet when Dwight would glance over, he would be sitting still, hands clasped in his laps with fingers entwined like lovers, his chin tipped down, his smile absent, and his unblinking gaze set fast on the minister at the front of the room, his eyes grey blue and unreadable.

Sometimes, feeling those strange eyes watching him from the back row, Dwight would refrain from looking back and would instead smile to himself, allowing his lips to curve upwards to show Kevin he knew he was there and that he was being watched by him.

Dwight wondered what Kevin thought about while he was at church, all these hours spent sitting alone in his pew. Staring over at the now familiar shape at the back of the church, Dwight reminded himself, If you ignore them along enough, they eventually come to you. Curiosity gets the better of them, the need to explore, the need to know. They come to you and check you out.

And like any curious beast, Kevin did become interested in Dwight. And Kevin came to him, traveling swiftly through the black night to invade his privacy. And Dwight’s world changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalking theme. At Dwight's place, and they meet.

That evening, Dwight had been at the church asking questions again, and it had been a night like so many others the past few weeks -- no new information on Pammy to be discovered, the leads running more cold with each passing day. Kevin sat alone at the back of the church in what Dwight now recognized to be his favorite pew.

Sometimes, when Dwight arrived and Kevin was not around, Dwight would sit in Kevin’s spot, staring to the front as did Kevin, trying to imagine the world Kevin saw. He could never figure it out, could never figure out what drew Kevin back to this particular church and particular spot every day. But sitting in Kevin’s favorite place gave Dwight an intriguing sense of connection to the mysterious young man.

Kevin had been there when Dwight arrived, hoping to catch the janitor before his shift ended, and he was still sitting alone in his accustomed place when Dwight left the near empty church. The night had turned cold, rain drizzling down and making the roads slick with black oily puddles.

Dwight walked back home quickly through the empty streets, hands in his duster pockets, his black leather collar up, vainly trying to stay dry even as the rain dripped down his neck. The conversation with the janitor had gone better than expected, and Dwight’s mind for the first time in weeks, was not obsessing on Kevin.

Instead, he was thinking about the small morsel of information that he had won from the old man: that Pammy was not the first woman to disappear from a church in Sin City. Women of all ages and backgrounds had gone missing from various churches, some even of different denominations and faiths, over the last several years. No one ever talked about it, and it had certainly never been checked out by the cops.

Turning the knowledge over and over in his head, brooding over its implications, Dwight neglected to notice the twisted silent shadow that dogged every step of his return journey.

Dwight let himself into the deserted apartment building and kicked off his sneakers, thankful to finally arrive home. His flat was small, dank, dirty and smelly, but it was his and it gave him rare and precious moments alone. As he reached forward and flicked the hall switches inside his beaten front door, thunder boomed and cracked outside and the lights flickered uncertainly. After flinging his drenched trench coat into a nearby kitchen chair, Dwight filled his old tea kettle with water, and put it on to boil.

While waiting for it to reach its peak, he found the instant coffee grounds and threw them into a battered metal mug, and scrounged around until he found the bottle of whisky tucked in the back of his closet. He poured himself a generous shot and knocked it back in one swallow, knowing the combination of the coffee and the whiskey would warm him faster than anything else. Shaking his head violently, water droplets flying from his shaggy black hair, Dwight slammed the glass down and then paced around deep in thought.

As the kettle began screaming from its place on the stove top, lightening flashed outside his kitchen window and his eyes were immediately captured by a brilliant white jack-o-lantern grin framed against the wall across the back alleyway. Standing there in the pouring rain outside his apartment window was Kevin.

Kevin never moved a muscle, his hands flat and parallel to his thighs, fingers pointing down, his back ramrod straight, legs locked stiff. Kevin’s short dark hair was plastered to his head in wet curls and thick waves, dark seaweed tossed on the high tide, and rivers of rain ran down his face. His dark sweater gleamed like fresh polished lizard skin, the familiar white zigzag across his chest a hostile smile challenging the darkness. And his sodden black jeans were plastered obscenely tight against his lean legs. His glasses looked steamed up, but from Dwight’s view across the darkened lane, it was hard to tell. But it was Kevin, of that there was no doubt. He stood in the rain facing Dwight’s window, waiting and watching in the dark.

Neither moved for minutes, Dwight making his coffee while carefully keeping an eye on Kevin outside. Sipping at his steaming mug, Dwight watched Kevin standing unmoving in the downpour outside, a dark shape in the night. Dwight had wanted to speak with Kevin for days, yet now that the time was upon him, his one and only question was of Kevin and the cause of his silence. But was this smart?

Finally making up his mind, Dwight pushed open his kitchen window and called out into the night rain, “Come round to the entrance, Kevin. I’ll let you in.” Locking it shut, Dwight walked quickly away from the window, not turning to look back, even as he left his apartment and began the long walk to the foyer. He questioned at every step the wisdom in allowing this stranger to enter his home, and doubted at the same time whether Kevin would be there. Chances are, his calling out had chased Kevin away.

But as he turned the corner, he saw Kevin step forward out of the dark, appearing in the circle of light that shone from above the entrance door. He stood waiting, water trickling from him in small streams, and watched Dwight approach. Moving closer, Dwight realized Kevin was staring directly up at him through the glass, his eyes dark blue, alive and burning with curiosity.

Dwight took a step back, the clear display of expression in Kevin’s face startling him after so many days of Kevin appearing still and contained. Back at his pew, the colour of Kevin’s eyes shifted through a range of ice and grey blues that had always matched the desolation of the church. Here, in the stark sterile florescent glow, Kevin’s eyes were an endlessly deep mysterious aquatic blue. Even the glasses on his face could not mar the intensity of his eyes.

Watching Kevin with fascination, Dwight thought he saw interest flash across Kevin’s face. A smile ghosted Kevin’s lips and disappeared, and Dwight was momentarily distracted seeing a drop of rain water splash onto Kevin’s silky smooth cheek, causing a minute twitch of skin. From the other side of the security door, Kevin’s lips suddenly parted as if he would speak, and his skin briefly glittered skeletal white under the glaring overhead light.

Unexpectedly scared at the though of what those lips might say if Kevin spoke, Dwight hit the release on the safety bar and then Kevin was passing him, his arm brushing against Dwight’s broad chest as he stood holding the door open. Up close, Kevin stood inches shorter than Dwight, his head barely reaching Dwight’s wide shoulders, and his slight body radiated a surprisingly vibrant heat that Dwight could feel through his own thin black t-shirt as the youth grazed against him.

Once inside, Kevin stopped still and tilted his head quizzically, looking quickly around the empty entrance foyer. Seemingly satisfied, he looked back at Dwight and contentedly waited.

Dwight, realizing he had nothing yet to say, simply nodded his head in silent reply and walked towards the long hall that led to his section of the building. Kevin had followed him home, and Dwight wondered uncertainly for a moment if he had a problem on his hands. Privacy was precious as blood in these parts, and who knew as to what else Kevin might have discovered about him.

Then again, Dwight had done the same from the start, seeking personal information about the reclusive churchgoer in his own quest to find Pammy. He did call this down upon himself. He had wanted to speak with Kevin, and was now living with the consequences. Shrugging, Dwight listened to Kevin’s soft tread kiss the dingy carpet behind as they walked back together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin visits Dwight in his apartment - flirting and towel drying ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at Dwight's apartment. Who knew towel drying Kevin could be a turn-on? Sexual tension

Dwight entered the almost dark apartment first, standing aside and holding the door open as Kevin walked in quietly behind him, his wet rubber soles suddenly squeaking loudly when they hit the scuffed up linoleum that marked the boundary of Dwight’s domain.

It was a bachelor, and outside of the kitchen to the left and the small bathroom to the right, the small entrance opened onto a mid sized room that was where Dwight spent most of his time. Some of his better photographs hung from the otherwise barren off white walls, and for all the violence in his life, Dwight lived simply at home, his bed in one corner, a bureau to one wall with clothes stashed inside and a small lamp sitting atop, books lined neatly on a lone shelf on the wall. His bed side table held a lone dirty water glass and a tattered book he was reading. A few small and almost clean rugs lay scattered across the grubby old linoleum floor. His lone window looked out onto the same dingy alley where he had just found Kevin lurking. It was an ugly view, matching an ugly apartment. But Dwight kept it bare and clean, and for the occasional time when he made it back for rest, it served its basic purpose.

Dwight stood near his kitchen, arms folded across his chest, and observed as Kevin methodically explored his apartment, surveying each room for long minutes before walking around, slender fingers run along every flat surface, Kevin touching every thing in his sight.

Swiftly, lightly, like a hummingbird, he moved from room to room and discovered all the small things that lovers discover after living together. Dwight was amazed when Kevin discovered the tattered photograph of his old dog that acted as a bookmark for the worn novel by his bed. Kevin’s sneakers made small squeaking noises as he went from room to room, allowing Dwight to mark his progress.

Eventually, Kevin wound up back in front of Dwight, and looking up at him, nodded in apparent satisfaction at the functionality and design of his tight living quarters. He then squeezed past Dwight again, and much to Dwight’s surprise, bent down on one knee by the front door and began untying his wet sneakers. The simplicity and normality of the act after such a strange and silent meeting made Dwight smile.

As he stood by awkwardly waiting, Dwight noticed Kevin’s sodden sweater and shirt had ridden up slightly on his back, exposing a swatch of shiny wet glistening skin that shone under the hall light and Dwight realized that Kevin was drenched right through.

Trying not to think to hard about Kevin’s exposed skin, Dwight walked across his room to his bureau. Taking clean clothes from the drawers and grabbing a fresh towel from the folded and clean laundry pile on the floor, he went back to Kevin, offering, “The bathroom’s yours. These are dry and warm. You need to get out of your wet clothes.”

But Kevin ignored his outstretched pile, and walked around him to the bed across the room, then turned to watch Dwight expectantly. Moments later, Dwight caved in and followed, stopping hesitantly in front of Kevin where he stood waiting. Looking down at the silent figure, Dwight could see the wetness of his hair, the beads of water still glistening like jewels amongst the dark curls.

Unexpectedly, Dwight found himself dropping the clean dry clothes onto the bed, and pulling Kevin closer towards him, began briskly towel drying his hair. Kevin stood still, unmoving as Dwight alternately rubbed and patted his cropped hair to absorb as much moisture as possible. Trying not to think too much about the implications, Dwight let the towel in his hand drop to gently begin drying damp Kevin’s face, and Kevin surprised him by tipping his chin upwards to him and shutting his eyes. Dwight rested one hand on Kevin’s shoulder to keep himself steady while he slowly patted the towel over the boy’s forehead, down his cheeks, and across his face.

He found himself taking advantage of Kevin’s closed eyes to study the delicacy of the boy’s features, and without thinking, gently started to remove Kevin’s glasses. Kevin’s eyes suddenly snapped opened and Dwight’s hand froze in mid-action, caught fast by those startling blue eyes peering up intently at him, his eyelashes curly thick and his pink lips parting with a snarl to show small but normal pearly white teeth. His hand floated uncertainly over Kevin’s upturned face, and Dwight could feel Kevin’s warmed breath puff against his wrist.

Dwight realized the absurdity of the situation, towel-drying a strange youth who had stalked him to his apartment, someone he had yet to speak to, who never spoke yet wanted something from him. He tried not to think about why touching Kevin was making him ache with want. And why the need to see Kevin’s face stripped bare of his glasses was both overpowering and exciting to him.

He stepped back away from Kevin, giving the smaller youth some space, and letting the towel fall, held his hands up and said softly, “Sorry, Kevin. This is all fucked up. I'm Dwight and I’m a friend of the Old Towne girls. I’m looked for a woman named Pammy, and she loved going to your church. I think you’ve seen her there – she used to sit near you. And she went missing several weeks ago. I wanted to know if she spoke at all with you the night she disappeared.”

Dwight broke off, the silence in the small room overpowering when Kevin did not answer, did not move a muscle. He stood distant and remote, drops splattering onto the dingy rug below, staring downwards at the floor. But he wasn’t leaving either, which gave Dwight hope.

Much to Dwight’s shock, it was Kevin who broke the tension, reaching up and carefully removing his glasses. He stood and pulling his damp shirt out of his pants, futilely tried to dry them. After a moment, he folded them, and with a brief glimpse of a smile, turned and carefully placed them on Dwight’s beside table. Dwight watched as Kevin lined them up precisely, the top edge of the frame parallel to the edge of the table. Kevin looked intent, concentrating hard, and a small furrow appeared on his forehead as he minutely re-adjusted the placement of his glasses. Sin City was a weird place. Sometimes, you did weird things for even weirder reasons. Dwight wasn’t sure anymore why he and Kevin had made this connection, but it had to be followed through to its end. Nothing could be left hanging in the breeze.

Turning back to Dwight, Kevin took a step closer to him, his face now naked and bare. Without the glasses, Kevin looked different, his eyes softer yet no less intense, his cheekbones broader, his mouth more pouty. Dwight had to fight off the urge to reach out and cup his hand around Kevin’s jaw.

Taking another towel from the pile with a slightly shaky hand, Dwight resumed patting down Kevin’s matted hair. Silence stretched out between the two, and this time it was Dwight who broke the quiet, “I know you haven’t spoken with Pammy, Kevin. I know you don’t talk to people. But I think you’ve seen her enough at church to know her habits. I know you watch people.” Dwight’s husky voice dropped even lower, “I also watch people. And I’ve watched you, Kevin.” That got Dwight another headlight beam stare from Kevin. And, to Dwight’s shock, it also got him a small nod in reply.

Dwight quickly began asking more questions as he gently finished drying Kevin’s hair, hoping Kevin was warming to him. “Did you see her that Tuesday?” A nod from under the towel. “Did you see her at mass?” Another nod. “Did you see her stay for confession?” There was no movement from Kevin. Dwight waited, hoping, and finally, with a small shake to dislodge the towel, Kevin stood in front of him, his bright blue eyes once again peeping up at Dwight from under those dark eyelashes.

There were both still, standing inches apart, Dwight looming over the younger man, and Dwight was just wondering what to do next when Kevin lifted one hand to gently touch a fingertip to Dwight’s bottom lip. It was a like the cold kiss of a snowflake, intense and fleeting, and Kevin’s eyes never left off from watching as Dwight slightly pulled back, startled by the intimacy of Kevin’s delicate touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no money from this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stripping, more towel drying and flirting. Some biting takes place.

Dwight’s eyes grew large in disbelief as Kevin’s fingers hooked the edge of his wet shirt, and then pulled both up and over his head, exposing a nicely toned, hairless chest. Kevin’s face disappeared for a moment as his clothes got tangled around his head, and Dwight’s heart stuttered and stopped for a second when he got a quick peek at the delicate tufts of tawny hair under Kevin’s trapped upraised arms. Dwight caught a glimpse of a tantalizing dark mole under his right rib before Kevin disappointingly freed himself and turned away to place the soggy clothes on the floor in a neat pile.

Still bent down, Kevin carefully took off each sodden sock by balancing on one foot, adding them to the small mound which he then scooped up in his arms. His short, chocolate-colored hair was mussed and ruffled, sticking out in all different directions in wild abandon. Wispy tendrils curled from the base of his hair, soft down that spilled onto his slim neck. The wildness of his hair suited Kevin, Dwight thought, far more than the sleek cropped Roman style Kevin typically wore.

And Dwight was vividly struck with the image of how Kevin would look waking in the morning, hair like this, all out of place and disheveled, and he stifled the groan that threatened to break forth at thought of Kevin lying in bed, drowsy and half asleep. He was glad that Kevin was still facing away from him, knowing his lust would be clearly visible, face and groin, if Kevin looked his way.

Fortunately, Kevin chose that very moment to leave, silently walking away carrying his clothes across the room, barefoot and bare-chested, and disappeared out of sight into the unlit bathroom. Small as the apartment was, Dwight could hear no sounds from the tiny bathroom, and the light never flipped on, and he wondered again at the insanity of this night. Whatever happened this night was anyone’s guess.

Standing alone by his bed in the dim apartment, Dwight re-adjusted his thick cock, lying heavy in his pants and already straining at the cotton. He wanted Kevin, wanted the youth in ways women couldn’t possibly fulfill. But even now, Dwight wasn’t entirely sure Kevin’s agenda, why he had chosen to invade Dwight’s life on this particular night. Kevin knew of Pammy and had seen Dwight at the church asking about her, so perhaps this was simply the evening when Kevin was willing and open to communicating with him.

And then the alluring youth reappeared in the doorway, his immense sapphire eyes already seeking out Dwight’s, his pile of wet clothes left behind somewhere in the dark. Kevin’s chest was like alabaster, polished smooth and shiny, his nipples small dark circles. Unlike most in Sin City, Kevin’s skin was virgin, lacking the scars, tattoos and wounds that were seemingly mandatory in the slums. Below, Dwight could still see the treasure trail of dark curls that led their way enticingly towards the edge of Kevin’s button and fly.

Kevin moved like quicksilver across the room, his bare feet barely touching the cold linoleum floor as he glided soundlessly back to Dwight. And with an unexpected slight twist of those pink luscious lips that passed for a smile, Kevin bent over and picked up the towel that had fallen to the floor, handing it silently back to Dwight. After Dwight accepted, Kevin nodded at him again.

When Dwight looked at him confused, Kevin gently took his hand with the towel and laid them both upon his own exposed bare chest. Dwight felt Kevin’s damp hot skin burning through the towel, and he kept his eyes glued to Kevin’s only inches below him, desperate not to stare further at the enticing and gleaming perfect body.

Kevin nodded again, like he was giving an answer, and Dwight finally remembered the last question he had posed to Kevin. Swallowing hard, his towel clenched hand still laying against Kevin’s velvety chest, Dwight asked again, “Kevin, did she go to confession that Tuesday?” This time, the smile was obvious, Kevin’s lips pulled upwards to crease his cheeks in a big smile, cobalt eyes connecting with Dwight’s as the small nod happened again.

Unexpectedly, in that smile, Dwight saw the gap between Kevin’s two front teeth, the minute human flaw that gave Kevin’s face character and distinction, and he was transfixed for a split second, wanting to stick his tongue into that tiny intimate space.

Instead, taking a deep breath, Dwight resumed toweling the youth off, gently pressing the towel against Kevin’s damp slender chest. He tried to focus his thoughts on Pammy, and wondered what this new small fact meant to understanding Pammy’s disappearance, and what role confession had to play, if any at all, in the disappearances all over town.

Deep in thought, he started drying around Kevin’s shoulders, and Kevin unexpectedly leaned into him, his head resting on Dwight’s upper chest, allowing him to pat dry the upper part of Kevin’s back. Small hands came to rest on Dwight’s hips, settling easily and comfortably into place. Kevin’s shoulders reminded Dwight of bird bones, diminutive and light, almost translucent when found dried out on a forest floor. Kevin’s shoulder blades rolled under Dwight’s touch, and he was struck by the eerie fragility of Kevin.

Dwight carefully worked his way down Kevin’s slender biceps and forearms, and when Kevin lifted his hands away from Dwight’s sides, the older man dried them with care, folding them gently within in own larger coarser hands. Kevin’s hands were light and delicate, fair almost like a child’s, lacking the wrinkles and nicks and cuts that life left on the body. Unpredictably, for one so fastidious in his appearance, Kevin’s fingernails were chewed almost to the cuticle, rough and stubby and looking anxiously gnawed.

The contrast shocked Dwight out of the quiet seductiveness of his exploration of Kevin’s body, making him suddenly feel like a dirty old pervert, a filthy raper of the innocent. Kevin abruptly reminded him of a child, with those wide baby blue eyes and thin shoulders and smooth-as-silk glowing skin and bitten nails, and he remembered how he first thought Kevin was a boy when he saw him at confessional.

Dwight stopped with his toweling, his face set and hard, and curtly dropped Kevin’s hands, stepping away from the youth. When Kevin looked up at him, the question unsaid but evident in his curious eyes, Dwight bleakly stared at him and then laughed bitterly, saying, “Whatever this is … whatever is going on, I can’t. You’re too young, Kevin, and I’m too old. Fuck, I bet I’m twice your age, easily. You’re an angelic child, and I’m the devil here to violate you. You don’t want this, it’s all wrong ...”

Kevin shook his head once sharply in reply, his eyes black and angry, glaring at Dwight. Then grabbing Dwight’s hands roughly, he grinned slowly in a predatory manner, his lips curling back to show a jagged smile, feral and wolfish in nature. Dwight tried to yank back, astonished, but Kevin’s grasp was iron clad and Dwight could feel his tendons and bones grinding against each other under Kevin’s shockingly powerful grip. Kevin’s strange beauty and endless silence easily hid the monstrous emotions that raged inside his head and heart.

And standing up on tip-toe, maintaining his painful hold on Dwight’s bound hands, Kevin leaned into Dwight and nipped him hard on the side of the neck, his teeth making a clicking noise as they snapped shut. Dwight hissed in sudden pain, then froze as Kevin tightened his grip on Dwight’s hands even more agonizingly. Kevin stretched further, and his bare chest sliding enticingly against Dwight’s tight black t-shirt as the young man ran his tongue over the fresh bite.

As Kevin began licking at the pooling blood, his tongue soft as a kitten’s, Dwight felt himself heavily turned on, the question of Kevin’s age no longer a concern. He had made his consent quite clear. Dwight gave in and closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly, allowing Kevin better access to his neck. He felt caressing lips drift across his skin with butterfly kisses, Kevin’s tongue leaving a moist secret trail wherever his explorations took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no money from this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Kevin fight for control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more sexual tension and touching. Kissing, love bites and full frontal nudity.

Kevin eventually let go of his painful stranglehold on Dwight’s hands, and reaching up to clasp fingers behind Dwight’s neck, pulled him down until Dwight’s face with level with his own. Looking Dwight eye to eye, Kevin smiled again, and Dwight was relieved to note that up-close, Kevin’s teeth were not the razor sharp points he had first imagined upon seeing Kevin in the church so long ago.

Dropping his hands to Kevin’s waist, Dwight had at first hesitated to lay his hands down onto Kevin’s warm skin, afraid of the commitment it implied to whatever was happening between them on this lost rainy night. Even as Kevin sucked on his throat, sultry pouty lips teasing his razor burned neck and sharp bleach white teeth leaving love bites, Dwight held back from making direct contact, his hands hovering over Kevin’s hips.

Finally, as Kevin’s tongue traced a hot and fast wet line from Dwight’s chin to the base of his throat, Dwight gave in, his hands clenching at Kevin’s slender body as he roughly pulled the smaller youth close to him. It had been too long since anyone had sparked this kind of fire inside his skin, and smart idea or not, this man, this youth, this creature, wanted him.

He bent over Kevin and wrapped his arms tight around him, nuzzling and nipping his neck in return. Kevin seemed to enjoy the attention, letting his head fall back, his delectable mouth opening to show off that endearing gap in his teeth again. When Dwight licked at the well at the base of Kevin’s throat, he thought he heard a faint sigh in his ear, and then Kevin rubbed up against him, full bodied, like a bitch cat in heat and wanting attention.

Dwight choked back a loud groan when he felt Kevin slowly lick his cheek, the rasp of his tongue against Dwight’s heavy black stubble deafening in the otherwise silent apartment, and he fought off the urge to slam Kevin against the wall and fuck him senseless with arms pinned up over his head.

But feeling the heavy wetness of the black denim under his fingertips and against his body, Dwight realized that Kevin was still wearing his sodden jeans, probably weighing a ton from all the rain it had absorbed.

Dwight let go of the smaller figure and pushed Kevin back slightly, knocking him off his toes, and Kevin shot him a look of pure annoyance as he clutched at Dwight’s arm to avoid falling over. Dwight chuckled at Kevin’s irritation and replied, “Sorry Kevin. I just figured out how wet your jeans are and I think you need to get into warmer clothes.”

Rather than giving the expected nod, or taking the clothes still piled on the bed beside him, Kevin stood silent and looked at Dwight for long moments from under his dark lashes. Then, shaking his head and with a wry smile skirting his mouth as if Dwight was missing the point, Kevin’s hands slid across his bare stomach to the button at the top of his sopping jeans, hanging low from the weight of all the water and showing his hipbones, and his fingers brushed across his fly.

Dwight’s mouth went bone dry as Kevin deftly began unbuttoning his top button, his unwavering stare never leaving Dwight’s face. There was no sound between them, and Dwight stood only inches away watching as those elegant fingers nimbly brought down the metal fly to Kevin’s jeans. The cool air of the room caused rippling patches of gooseflesh to dance across Kevin’s pearly skin. As Dwight looked on, he could see the sensitive skin around Kevin’s dark nipples harden and crinkle. Fine, light hairs encircled the small nubs and Dwight suddenly wanted to reach out and crush them under his thumbs.

Instead, Dwight watched as Kevin wet his lips, his bright blue eyes staring frankly up at Dwight, standing close. Kevin’s eyes looked excited, even agitated, and a pink bloom had sprung to his cheeks. It was almost pornographic how aroused Kevin appeared, the simple act of unbuttoning his pants made into a hardcore strip show.

Dwight’s balls ached with desire, his cock throbbing in eager anticipation, and Dwight momentarily he wished he could simply unbutton his own pants and give in. But it was the slow seduction that was eating at Dwight’s soul, grabbing at him and wearing him down and making him crazy with lust. Dwight could handle any grift thrown his way, but this clean-shaved angelic-looking tease was playing him like he had just walked into town.

In the bowels of Sin City, prostitution was an equal opportunity employer. Unless you were dead, your body was always good for cash. And everyone had currency there for the taking, if you met and satisfied the buyer demands. Dwight had many nights in his past where sucking cock or letting his ass get screwed meant another meal, another place of shelter. Sex could keep you alive, and after awhile, even the demands stopped hurting. And with his whiskey rough voice, his coarse stubble and his face all interesting angles and sharp planes, Dwight had been in high demand since he hit the streets so many years ago.

Dwight knew enough to know that Kevin hadn’t been used that way. His skin was too perfect, too beautiful, too pure. On the streets, meat like that would have been chewed up and destroyed long ago. Dwight had his own scars, badges of honour showing each and every time he managed to stay alive in a fight to the death. No, Kevin hadn’t been out there getting fucked. He had no scars to show.

But whatever his background, Kevin knew how to seduce a person – how to get close, to get into their comfort zone, how to get them hooked. And Kevin was seducing Dwight. It was all in the small gestures, the quick shared glances, the intimate smiles only for Dwight.

And while Dwight’s mind fought against the seduction, his body was responding and his eyes kept getting drawn back to study every inch and line of Kevin’s slender torso. He wanted that perfect body etched and burned into memory, to store and remember on those long cold nights when he lay alone in the dark. And when his eyes drifted upwards and met Kevin’s, blue eyes still burning red with desire, sparks flew and his heart stopped beating for a second.

Dwight’s jaw dropped when Kevin hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and he bent over in front of Dwight, peeling them from his damp thighs and then fighting them off his lower legs. The wet denim was hard to manage, and finally Kevin sat down on the edge of Dwight’s bed to yank them off. Dwight laughed aloud as he noticed the lack of underwear, and at Kevin’s curious expression, he grinned cheekily and simply replied, “Commando.” Kevin nodded, a small noise escaping like a chuckle scratching the back of his throat.

Dwight wondered how long it had been since Kevin actually made a sound. He liked the idea that he could get Kevin responding, getting verbal, no matter how minute. He watched amused as the now-naked Kevin politely folded his still dripping jeans into a neat square. As Kevin leaned down and placed his wet jeans under Dwight’s bed and out of sight, Dwight was struck by the alien beauty of Kevin, his translucent pale skin, the lush seal brown hair and sapphire eyes. His thighs were lean and muscular, dusted with dark leg hair, and a few moles dotted his chest. And as Kevin stood up in front of Dwight, obviously comfortable with his nakedness, Dwight caught sight of Kevin’s cock, half erect and already rising to attention.

It became real in that moment, the bizarre direction their connection had taken them, and Dwight felt light-headed. Kevin was naked, he was fully dressed, and they hadn’t even kissed. Kevin was looking at him funny, head to one side, as if he wasn’t entirely sure what was up with Dwight.

So Dwight leaned slowly forward, chin dropping down and head tipping sideways, and he softly kissed Kevin open mouthed. His hands, hanging forgotten by his sides while Kevin stripped off his pants, rose to entangle themselves in Kevin’s short chestnut waves. Kevin’s hair felt smooth and thick under his fingers, and Dwight’s hands slid around to cup the back of Kevin’s head.

Aroused by this first real taste and touch of Kevin, Dwight bore down even harder on Kevin’s ripe mouth, pushing it more open, and ran his tongue lightly along Kevin’s lips. Sucking on his lush lower lip, Dwight leaned further into Kevin and let his body brush up against Kevin’s unrestrained cock, a teasing move he hoped would throw Kevin off balance.

Whatever the dance, whoever the partner, Dwight always led – that was the rule. Kevin had kept him off balance for long enough tonight with little effort, and now it was time for Dwight to reclaim some of the control. And Dwight knew how to kiss Kevin, slow burning kisses that eventually had him whimpering in Dwight’s mouth, hands fumbling at Dwight’s clothes, desperately trying to pull him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no money from this fic.
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal to my blog and to kevin_slash community.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked Kevin. Naked Dwight. Oral sex. Mild violence.

The true power from intimacy comes from having the freedom of access to another person’s body, to touch them completely and totally as you wish. And the appeal of a new lover comes from this initial high, this hit of lust, and the thrill of having someone new to explore you in turn. Feeling how this new person caresses you, what in your body awakens at their touch. It’s what made one night stands as old as the continents. That new thrill, that first rush you can never recapture.

Dwight’s tongue gently explored Kevin’s welcoming mouth, sliding into the inviting depths, a new world rich with Kevin’s taste and smell and touch. Kevin tasted like cloves, rich and spicy and aromatic, not the cheap mouth wash pepperminty fresh breath Dwight had come to associate with the Old Towne girls. It was a good change, seductive and unique only to Kevin, and Dwight smiled into the youth’s mouth, taking his time to enjoy every second of their encounter.

He could feel his stubble chafe on Kevin’s smooth skin, and he imagined by the end that Kevin’s face would be pretty roughened and burned. He liked the thought of Kevin’s skin all flushed and red scratched from his bristles. He turned his face and kissed Kevin’s unblemished cheek, then ran his tongue along his cheekbone. He rubbed his cheek to Kevin’s like a cat, laying his dominant scent on Kevin, marking him territorially.

Up close, Kevin’s skin showed more maturity than his outer image suggested, tiny pocks and flecks and even fine hints of stubble and a shaving nick on his neck. Dwight kissed the dried nick, then worked his way back to that exciting welcoming mouth that parted in anticipation. Seeing that black gap between Kevin’s white front teeth took Dwight’s breath away, and he leaned in to kiss Kevin hard, smothering him, Dwight’s rough stubble scratching around his tender mouth.

And then, because he could, Dwight probed that delicious and charming gap with his tongue, thrusting in and out. Eyes closed, he focused on the feeling of the gap, the tiny scratches and chips that roughened up the enamel, the texture of Kevin’s teeth. Kevin’s mouth lay relaxed and open under his explorations, and he must have liked this tiny tooth fucking, for a low pitch purr grumbled at the very edge of Dwight’s hearing.

Dwight’s cock throbbed at the sound, and he grabbed Kevin by the bare ass, hauling him up against Dwight’s eager erection, and started grinding against him. Kevin’s ass was firm, muscles twitching under Dwight’s ministrations, and Kevin wrapped his slender arms up and around Dwight’s neck. Their bodies were hard against each other, straining, hands clenching and gripping and arms wrapped tight around each other, blocking out the world with their embraces. Dwight forced his tongue further into Kevin’s willing mouth, eyelids clamped shut, feeling wave after wave of desire for the youth.

It was odd, hooking up with a person like Kevin. And yet, it was hot, it was intense, and it was getting really fucking kinky. After all these weeks staring at Kevin, seeking him out by watching him, he knew Kevin had no friends, no family, no relationships at all with any real people. He seemed entirely alone. His forwardness towards Dwight was confusing, but exciting, and whatever brought them together seemed to speak to something primal in both their souls. Something in Dwight had drawn Kevin in, brought him running across town in those black high top Ked sneakers.

And kissing Kevin was making Dwight want to do a lot more to the young man. Lots of naked rough and violent things, if truth be told. He smiled again into Kevin’s mouth, a feral smile, and suddenly nipped at his lower lip. Dwight could feel the corner of Kevin’s smaller lips turn up and back, and he nipped Dwight, an exchange of love bites. This was how he liked it with men, a challenge, a fight between equals. And but for the distance in their ages, there was something extraordinarily and endlessly fascinating in this timeless mating ritual.

Dwight found himself enjoying kissing Kevin, enjoying his caresses. Kevin’s hands had slid up into Dwight’s black t-shirt, and were dancing across Dwight’s hard muscles: small hands sliding up Dwight’s abs, fingers playfully tracing designs in his black dense chest hair. Dwight’s breath hitched when Kevin’s roving hands scrapped across his sensitive nipples. Feeling his response, Kevin stopped and pulled back to watch, and placed both hands across Dwight’s pecs, lightly brushing them back and forth over his erect nubs.

Dwight could feel the penetrative stare of Kevin even from under his closed eyelids, and he smiled at him, puckered, and blew a kiss. There was a startled delicate exhale from Kevin, a minuscule huff of air, and Dwight knew at that moment that hearing Kevin making any type of sound had become his new favorite play game. And if he made him scream, so much the better.

And then Dwight felt a velvet soft tongue lap at his right nipple, and then he was the one suddenly making the noises. Kevin alternately licked and flicked his tongue between the sensitive nubs, breathing cool air on them to make them harder, lapping at them and sucking them into small aching points of raw desire. With a groan, Dwight reached back over his shoulder with one hand and grabbed the back of his shirt, ripping it over his head with a snarling lion’s roar.

Kevin dropped to his knees in front of Dwight, hands dropping to Dwight’s fly and industrious fingers seeking to free him from the constraining fabric. Within seconds, Kevin had the zipper down and was pulling his pants loose, one small hand sliding into the slit in front of his boxers to grasp his already hard cock. Dwight’s hands dropped to Kevin’s thin shoulders, and his thumbs absently caressed Kevin’s collarbones, the nail brushing inside the sensitive pool of skin, and he felt Kevin shiver against him.

Then warm lips were skimming across his stomach, one hand wrapped around his erection, and Dwight laughed when he felt Kevin poke his tongue in the cleft of his belly button. His hands drifted to Kevin’s head, ruffling the short hair affectionately for a second. Then Kevin’s tongue skirted along the edge of Dwight’s boxers and Dwight’s hands tensed and locked around the sides of Kevin’s head. Kevin licked back and forth along the border of his boxers, wetting the thin grey material which was turning black with spit.

When Kevin released his cock Dwight almost cursed at him, biting his lips in annoyance, but Kevin’s busy hands were already freeing his erection from his boxers and pants and Dwight didn’t care any more. Kevin’s hands were soft and warm, never directly touching his twitching member but always in minimal contact with it, knuckles, fingertips, the back of his hand – Kevin allowed every part to drift across the Dwight’s increasingly sensitive hard-on.

By the time Kevin had worked his pants down to his thighs, Dwight had thought he had gone to hooker heaven and got to meet the head bitch. Dwight never felt this fucked up before, all raunchy and messed up and wanting to just maul Kevin. Dwight felt like he could blow at any second, and Kevin had yet to do more than gently touch his skin and send kisses floating across the delicate hairs. Dwight had a man’s body, all muscles and body hair and sweat and angles.

The contrast to Kevin’s body made him tremble, standing there naked in his room, the small youth crouched at his feet. Kevin was so petite, almost delicate, yet the speed in which he moved, the quickness and quietness of his step suggested physical training of some kind. He looked soft, but his still growing body was muscular and hard underneath. Kevin was a like Siamese cat, those staring blue eyes that rarely blinked, his stealth and grace. And that purr ...

Kevin carefully pulled the remainder of Dwight’s clothes from his body, his delicate fingers drifting down the sides of Dwight’s lean thighs and calves as he slid the pants down. Looking down, Dwight could see the bright pink tip of Kevin’s tongue sticking out of his mouth, his eyes half shut, deep in concentration, as he removed Dwight’s pants. That pink sliver against those swollen pouty lips all bruised from their brutal kissing was downright pornographic.

“Suck me,” Dwight whispered, entranced, wanting to see that soft pink tongue lapping at his balls, those lips wrapped around the base of his cock taking every inch in his mouth and down his little throat. Dwight would fuck the sound out of Kevin’s body, fuck that pretty mouth until whatever it was that was blocking him and kept him silent got yanked out, roots and all.

Dwight could see Kevin smile, a secret half smile, and then he politely tapped Dwight on his left foot, signaling to lift it. Dwight watched amused as Kevin removed both his socks, leaving Dwight naked, and then folded Dwight’s clothes, even twisting his socks into a perfect ball, lining them up under the bed next to his own jeans.

Dwight wondered what Kevin’s own place looked like, suddenly envisioning a plain white room, bare as a monk’s cell, a single mattress on the floor, a candle on a small plate. Kevin seemed so minimalistic, so meticulous, needing absolute control of the world around him. Maybe I’m Kevin’s way of losing control. Dwight wondered with a chill what the consequences could be if Kevin ever lost control.

Kevin stood up quickly for a second, smiling apologetically at Dwight as he carefully stretched out his cramped legs. Dwight grinned in understanding, and his smile broadened as Kevin sat back down on the edge of the mattress, looking up at Dwight with those bright blue eyes that Dwight thought probably held many unpredictable secrets. Breaking contact with a small smirk and wink at Dwight, Kevin leaned forward and placing one hand on each of Dwight’s hip bones, began kissing the tender flesh right above Dwight’s public line.

Kevin ran his tongue back and forth along the top of the tight curly hair, and Dwight leaned back slightly, thrusting his hips forward and resting his hands at the base of his spine. This felt good, Kevin being all tongue and lips and hands exploring and mapping the contours his body. Kevin worked his way up and down Dwight’s long legs, playing with the hairs and licking paths from ankle to knee to thigh. The area right behind Dwight’s knees was extremely sensitive, and feeling Kevin discover this treasure chest of pleasure made his knees legs weak. The skin was smooth and fine there, thinner and hairless, so rarely touched it was sensitive to Kevin’s caresses. Or kissed, or licked, or bit, or whatever other seductive tricks Kevin had been using those sinful swollen lips of his for.

Nibbling his way up Dwight’s thighs towards his groin, Kevin let his hands wander, grasping at Dwight’s enticing body, and his hands drifting along broad plains of muscle. Pushing apart Dwight’s stance wider, Kevin took hold of Dwight’s anxious and straining cock, but only to lift it and his balls away from his body slightly so that Kevin could slide his fingers into the sensitive crevice at the juncture of his balls and legs. Kevin slowly rubbed his hand along the now sweaty and damp groove, his hand brushing the side of Dwight’s balls and Dwight’s cock twitched in Kevin’s other hand.

Dwight watched as Kevin sat slowly fisting Dwight’s rigid member, milking it, his thumb rubbing back and forth across the head, while his other hand softly played with Dwight’s tender testicles. When Kevin pulled Dwight’s cock down slightly towards his opening mouth, Dwight knew it was going to be intense.

And then Kevin probed the slit at the head of his Dwight’s erection that was dripping with beads of pre-cum, and Dwight thought he may pass out with pleasure. Kevin was poking his tongue into the tiny slit, mock fucking him as Dwight had done earlier to his lovely gap. The memory mixed with the wet sounds of Kevin’s tongue, and the current tongue fucking feeling itself, combined together made him within seconds of shooting his wad deep down Kevin’s throat. That very thought and resulting image was making it even worse.

Dwight pulled himself roughly out of Kevin’s hands, putting his shaky hands on his shoulders and leaning over to whisper, “Wait, Kevin … I need to relax.” He stayed bent over Kevin, who was passively sitting with his hands folded loosely in his lap, and went back to slow kissing him, tasting the delicious clove taste that was Kevin now mixed with Dwight’s own familiar musky juices.

Dwight’s body unwound a bit, calmed down, the pressure to ejaculate reducing fast now that he was no longer being directly stimulated. Besides, kissing Kevin was quite spectacular. Whatever made Kevin so focused and meticulous also made him a great kisser. He was focused, deeply focused, on the details of kissing. It made Dwight almost feel like each part of him was being worshiped, each kiss the kiss of a layman to the bishop’s holy ring.

When Kevin moved back down to Dwight’s waiting cock, still full and heavy looking, deep red and thick, this time Dwight was ready. If Kevin could get him that close by tonguing his cleft, Dwight wanted to know what being deep-throated by the silent youth would be like by comparison.

And Kevin, perhaps guessing that seduction was no longer required, took Dwight’s cock tight in both hands, one at the base, one at the head, and then sucked the head into his eager wet mouth, forming a tight seal so that just the head was feeling the full force of Kevin’s tongue and cheeks and lips going to work on him. Dwight’s hands dropped to Kevin’s shoulders in warning and in support as his knees buckled, and Kevin backed off, relaxing his grip.

Licking his way around Dwight’s cock like a popsicle on a hot day, Dwight got used to the tickling licking kissing manner in which Kevin used to explore his aching cock and balls. Dwight hadn’t had balls this painfully blue since he was about 10 and peering in girl’s windows. Excited by the view, but not knowing or understanding the feeling. Dwight knew exactly what he was feeling right now and that was pure fucking lust for this beautiful recluse.

And then Kevin took him in his mouth, gently this time, obviously wanting it to last, to have the chance to suck Dwight without it ending in an instant. Eyes closed and hands absently caressing Kevin’s shoulders, Dwight could feel every movement of Kevin’ lips and mouth working on him, sucking on him, adding pressure with his tongue.

As Kevin got into a routine, Dwight found himself able to thrust deeper into Kevin’s mouth, his throat muscles relaxing and allowing Dwight a better angle of access. Dwight avoided triggering Kevin’s gag reflect, though nothing they had done so far really seemed to make Kevin wince or indicate any degree of pain. Dwight’s hands scratched at Kevin’s upper back and shoulders, giving the young man added sensations while he bent and sucked on Dwight’s long cock. Kevin seemed to enjoy blowing the older man, his mouth relentless in taking in Dwight’s length.

Feeling a mild hum on his cock, a pleasant buzz vibrating the delicate aroused skin, Dwight’s eyes snapped open to stare down at Kevin sucking him off. The mysterious mute’s giving me a hummer? Fuck me. Dwight was incredulous. The sounds Kevin had quietly made on occasion were already incredibly fucking raw – and downright erotic. He could see red trails crisscrossing over Kevin’s upper body where he must have scratched him. And those indecent angel lips were wrapped tight around his cock like a fucking vacuum cleaner and he never knew someone to take his length all the way. It’s like Kevin had no reflex to stop him from deep-throating.

Dwight had never felt anything like it, and seeing Kevin doing it to him make him feel like he was the fucking star of a hardcore porn film. Kevin’s tongue kept dancing around licking and exploring the texture and taste of Dwight, and the velvety surface of Kevin’s soft tongue made him want to fuck Kevin’s lush mouth until Dwight came with silver shooting stars instead of come. Kevin’s lips brushed against the very edge of pubic hair that marked the boundary line of his body and he could feel the sensitive head of his cock banging against the soft part of Kevin’s throat.

Dwight couldn’t help himself – a moan tore out of his throat, deep and guttural, and he thrust repeatedly into Kevin’s welcoming mouth, groaning over and over again, panting Kevin’s name and breaking the silence that had blanketed the small apartment.

Finally, feeling the pressure building on him again, his legs getting like jelly, sweat dripping down his back and thighs, the tension from holding back, Dwight had to tap Kevin on the head to get him to let go. Kevin gripped his hips with hard clenched fists and kept sucking, getting Dwight even harder than he thought possible. Dwight lightly smacked his head with the heel of his opened palm and began pushing against Kevin’s, struggling to free himself.

But Kevin grabbed him by the ass, his bitten and jagged fingernails sinking painfully deep into his buttocks, and went on trying to suck Dwight. Dwight had other plans though, and finally cuffed Kevin across the face, a gentle slap, then grabbed his jaw hard in one hard. Holding Kevin fast, he whispered against those angel lips, “Play nice Kevin, I’m your friend tonight.” Kevin sneered, his mouth raising in one corner to show a small snarl of displeasure.

There was no way Dwight was going to let him get away with this bullshit assertiveness, not at this point. He punched the smaller man once in the face, a blindingly fast quick strike to his cheek, and Dwight watched as Kevin’s eyes momentarily filled with shiny tears as he fell back onto Dwight’s bed. As he flipped Kevin roughly over, he mused again whether Kevin actually had emotions and felt anything real, or whether he had simply learned human reactions in order to be accepted by common society, in order to pass as human.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight's apartment. Naked Kevin, Naked Dwight, fingering, rimming, anal raunchy sex. This brings this narrative to an end :)

Kevin struggled momentarily, but Dwight was too sharp and not in the mood for any more resistance. He grabbed Kevin by the scruff of his neck and threw him across the narrow mattress, face first, his body slamming against the far wall. Dwight lunged after the youth, crashing into him as Kevin scrambled away from him, trying to escape. But on a bed that tiny, and in an apartment that small, Kevin had nowhere to go.

Using his weight and his height to his advantage, Dwight pinned the smaller man face down under him, and crushed Kevin’s head into the mattress cover with one hand, suffocating him into submission. Leaning forward, he whispered in Kevin’s coral shell ear, “Don’t move, Kevin. Lay still. I’m going to make you enjoy this.” Padding off across the room, Dwight quickly found the plastic bottle of lotion he kept in the bathroom. About to flick off the glaring light, he noticed Kevin’s shirts folded neatly in a small pile on the edge of his tub. His socks were nicely folded in half, heels together, and Dwight felt a momentary buzz of happiness at the simple domesticity of the small act.

Striding back across the small apartment, naked as a newborn and cock proudly waving, Dwight was pleased to note Kevin had not moved an inch, probably hadn’t even taken a breath while Dwight was gone.

Dwight dropped the small lotion bottle on the bed beside the face-down youth, and grabbed his ass, yanking his limp body up by the hips. Kevin stayed relaxed, face-down doggy style, his elbows under his chest. Dwight knelt on the edge of the bed and liberally applied the thick white lotion to his hands. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue across the cleft of Kevin’s soft cheeks, moving from one from sweet globe to the other, all kisses and bites and tonguing the soft downy fur covering. Then moving slowly, he ran a greased finger up and down into the sweaty crack of Kevin’s ass, first one finger, then two, stroking and caressing the delicate skin.

Finding the whorl of tight skin that signaled the entrance, Dwight gently pushed apart the two cheeks, and slid his index finger in to the first knuckle. When Kevin didn’t respond, he slowly pushed the oiled finger in further, sliding it in and curving it like he was beckoning a friend, pushing it in and out and twisting it back and forth. When Kevin’s body began rocking back and forth in time to the thrust of his finger, his precious ass starting that familiar pumping action, Dwight knew he was reaching Kevin’s prostate.

Pulling his index finger out slightly, Dwight worked in his middle finger and began fucking Kevin with both, rotating and twisting it like he was corkscrewing his fingers into Kevin’s anus. If Kevin had been penetrated up the ass before, it had definitely been a while, the skin inside all slippery slick, feeling so virgin tight and untouched.

As he slammed his fingers into that sweet upraised ass, Dwight slid the other between Kevin’s parted legs to run oiled fingers up and down his perineum. Kevin pressed hard against him, and Dwight thought he heard a small muffled cry from where Kevin’s head lay buried amongst the bed sheets.

Knowing he was probably getting Kevin too close to the edge, he pulled his fingers out gently, and then started tonguing Kevin’s still delightfully snug hole. Kevin’s whole body tightened up for a second, then relaxed, and pushed backwards a bit onto Dwight’s tongue. Dwight stiffened up his tongue, the end becoming a hard point, and he began fucking Kevin’s eager hole with his substitute cock. Dwight’s hand between Kevin’s legs started stroking Kevin’s dangling scrotum, gently rolling and fondling them between his fingers. The balls felt heavy and hot in Dwight’s hand, the crinkled hairs tickling his palm. Dwight began gently tugging on the sack as he licked and fucked Kevin with his tongue, and Kevin writhed under his attention like a cat in heat screaming to get fucked. It was time.

Wriggling hard, and with a lot of spit liberally applied to his erection, Dwight managed to get the head of his engorged cock inside Kevin’s tight hole. Carefully leaning back, he placed one hand on each hip, feeling the curve of Kevin’s bones under his fingers. With a feral smile of his own, pale sea blue eyes almost black with burning desire, Dwight slid himself all the way home, enjoying the warmth that engulfed every inch of his cock.

Once in, Dwight held still for a moment, savouring the feel of Kevin's lean body under him, before he began slamming his full length into Kevin repeatedly. He stayed in control, keeping the tempo constant, as his fingers dug deeper into Kevin’s flesh. Kevin was rocking in time to his thrusts, his body shaking like a rag puppet as Dwight took him roughly.

But Dwight could see the force Kevin had to use to keep himself in check as well, the small beads of blood that were forming on Kevin’s bottom lip from biting them so hard to stop his sacred words from escaping into the air. Dwight knew Kevin wanted to speak, wanted to let go, but was blocking himself from joining the messy loud world that surrounded him at all times, a world too big for Kevin to control. Dwight was going to shatter those walls, tear down every barrier Kevin threw up to keep that world of noises and sounds away from hurting him.

Feeling his own impending orgasm building like a thunderstorm, Dwight bent over the smaller body crouched under him, and removed his hand from where it was clenching Kevin’s hip. Determined to break Kevin, to force a sound, any sound out of him, Dwight squeezed more white lotion into his hand, spit into it and then reached around and grabbed Kevin’s dangling swollen cock. He began roughly squeezing and stroking it, shaking it hard one moment, running his thumb across the tip the next. Twisting both hands opposite ways, a corkscrew.

Dwight could feel Kevin tensing under him, his breath shortening and coming in small panting gasps. He began fondling the head of Kevin’s cock, rubbing and pulling, and Kevin’s body started to shake, small quivers that had him trembling all over. His head hung low, his back shiny wet with sweat from their sex-play. The hairs on his neck were going curly with the dampness. The small knobs of Kevin’s spine poked out from under his paper thin skin, and Dwight took a break from fisting Kevin’s cock to run his tongue up and down over those bony knobs to taste the sweat salty sheen of perspiration that coated Kevin.

Kevin still wasn’t making enough noise, so Dwight began biting the base of his neck, nibbling and licking his way up Kevin’s neck into the delicate wet hairs at the nape. Bent over the youth’s slight body, Dwight was still buried deep inside Kevin, and could feel every minute twitch of Kevin’s rectal muscles against the length of his shaft.

Suddenly grabbing Kevin hard and yanking him back against his naked body, Dwight whispered huskily into Kevin’s ear, “Scream for me, Kevin, scream my name. I won’t let you come unless you’re begging me.” He angled himself backwards, positioning himself so that he was sitting back on his heels with a hand locked onto each of Kevin’s slender hips, and his cock was buried deep in Kevin’s ass.

Thrusting upwards repeatedly, he kept making minute small changes to his position until he felt Kevin’s inner muscles clench hard against him, and Kevin choked back the first whisper of a groan. He knew he was right on the edge of banging Kevin’s sweet spot, and grabbing Kevin by the neck, he held him firm as he started pushing into him harder, taking his time and making sure each plunge scraped over Kevin’s over-stimulated prostate.

Kevin was squirming and his breath came out in sharp hisses and he kept trying to turn his face away from the pillows to look back over his shoulder towards Dwight. Dwight leaned in and wrapped his arms around Kevin’s chest, his lips brushing the delicate shell of Kevin’s outer ear as he whispered, “I’m not letting us go until I hear you say my name, Kevin. It’s only us, no one else. Say my name.”

And taking Kevin’s still rock hard cock back in hand, Dwight sat back and began fucking him in earnest, his calloused hand jerking Kevin off in time to his eager cock pumping into Kevin’s round tasty ass. He could feel Kevin’s whole body tightening up, his arms and legs straining upwards against Dwight’s larger body, the overwhelming force of his impending orgasm making Kevin want to merge into Dwight’s skin. Dwight knew that feeling, wanting to crawl into someone’s skin, that moment when you’re so close to blowing that you’re in love with the whole fucking world and you just can’t close enough to them.

Dwight grabbed the base of Kevin’s cock, cutting off his load scant seconds before Kevin blew, and Kevin gave a small hard-bitten scream, a frustrated whine of agony that was clearly heard above their heavy panting. “I told you, Kevin, not until you say my name.” Dwight smiled in bitter victory, and lightly bit Kevin’s ear, running his tongue over the delicate skin, and Kevin wriggled under him, his breath loud and ragged.

Kevin froze when Dwight licked his ear again, his tongue sliding deep into the ear canal like a cock sliding into a well lubed hole. And this time Dwight pushed himself slowly and even more further into Kevin’s tight tunnel, his fingers wrapped tight and jerking the base of Kevin’s cock as his pinkie slipped under to scratch the tender area behind Kevin’s balls.

And Kevin broke. Broke and screamed full volume, his body shaking as he lost control and his face tear-stained was raised to the sky and he shouted Dwight’s name aloud for the world to hear, “Dwight,” he pleaded, his bellows for satisfaction angel trumpets to Dwight.

“Beg me again, Kevin,” Dwight whispered nastily in his ear, pinning Kevin’s pale slender body to the crumpled bedsheets with the force of his thrusts, his clenched fist still wrapped around Kevin’s straining now-purple cock buried deep in the rumpled bedsheets. Kevin was whimpering and crying, straining to force himself backwards and impale himself further, wanting the release Dwight was withholding from him.

Finally, Dwight let go of his tight grip on Kevin’s cock and leaned back, thrusting hard and fast, ready to let loose. He could feel sweat rolling down his torso, tickling his already damp chest hair. Kevin bucked hard, thrashing in pain, in pleasure, and Dwight no longer cared about anything except the sweet heavenly sound of Kevin’s voice screaming his name in a frenzy.

“Dwight!” Kevin's voice was raw with need, scratchy from lack of use, and begging Dwight wildly, “Please ...” and hearing the desperation, knowing that Kevin was balanced on the edge, Dwight crushed the small body under his own as he gave one last hard thrust that made him feel like he was ripping them both in two, and bit down hard on the back of Kevin’s neck, deep enough to cause blood to momentarily spurt into his opened mouth, hot and sticky. And Kevin’s come was hot and wet in his hand as Dwight’s own shot deep into Kevin, and he roared his pleasure in conquering the vision that had tormented him for weeks. This was fucking real.

Dwight had conquered Kevin’s silence, snapped him in two with the sheer force of his desire, and Kevin was now his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal to my blog and to kevin_slash community.


End file.
